Project Summary Abstract The Louisiana Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory (LADDL) is an accredited laboratory with the American Association of Veterinary Laboratory Diagnostician. In addition to being an accredited animal disease diagnostic laboratory for the veterinary community, LADDL works through cooperative agreements with the state , the USDA and its interagencies to perform diagnostic surveillance for endemic, targeted, and foreign animal disease to enhance the biosecurity of the food and agricultural industries of the United States The Louisiana Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratory (LADDL), is willing and capable to work through cooperative agreement with the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) Veterinary Laboratory Response Network (Vet-LRN) Cooperative Agreement Program to build a strong animal diagnostic network to provide sample analyses in the event of animal food or drug related illnesses or other large-scale animal/feed emergency events that requires surge capacity testing of diagnostic or animal food samples.